Persons having limited sight are disadvantaged in a video conference because much information may not be communicated to them, for example, knowing whether a participant looks tired, or is nodding their acceptance of the presented information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that provides feedback on nonverbal cues of video conference participants to impaired attendees.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.